Breathtakingly Gorgeous
by mizschu
Summary: ONE SHOT "I'm already in love with someone," I said. "And who is this supposed moron," he muttered darkly. I turned and looked at him. Oh God, here goes the last shred of dignity I own. "You," I muttered. / ALSO POSTED ON FP UNDER XOXLUURVE


**♥**

* * *

**Breathtakingly Gorgeous  
One Shot  
**_by mizschu_

* * *

**♥**

_Shoot me,_ I begged. _Just shoot me now._

"C'mon, Kagome!" Sango laughed, bumping her hips against her best friend. "Dance! You look so dead; it's like you don't _want_ to be here!" she grinned, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

I glared, my eyes narrowing. "That's because I _don't!_"

Sango waved me off. "It's okay, Kags, really. You don't have to hide your excitement."

I closed my eyes miserably as I bit back a groan. And I called her my best friend. I mean, it's her own fault that I was here in the _first_ place when I can be at home doing something productive. Like, what? Reading a book? Yeah, exactly. But, _no_. Instead, I'm stuck here in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by grinding couples.

I know. Let's say it together everyone: _ew._

"Sango," I said desperately, tugging her arm. She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I inwardly snorted. Gaw, she probably thought I left to the washroom. "Can I go now?"

"What? No!"

Why _not?_

"We just got here five minutes ago! Are you insane?" she said, giving me a really weird look.

I shot her a look of my own.

_Apparently._

I sighed, probably knowing that she's right. Plus, she was the one that drove my ass all the way to this banquet place. She even _paid_ for me.

After successfully dragging my resistant ass from my bedroom, that is.

I _told_ her I didn't want to come. But did she listen? No. I told her _weeks_ ago that I don't like dances. Hell, she knew that ever since we were born, damnit! But she still insisted. And damn me for having such a soft resolve. Just one look into her pleading, sorrowful eyes. . .

I closed my eyes. _I am an idiot._

I dragged my legs towards the side of the dance floor. I grunted as I tried to push and excuse past people who just shot me scowls and glares. I replied by shooting them my own daggers and even flipping them off when they cursed my existence. Yeah, well, screw you, too.

I finally made it to the sidelines and inwardly patted myself in the back as my eyes surveyed the mob of people _dancing_. I snorted. Pft, if you wanted to call it that. Our generation has taken its toll and defined new, non-existent words and new definitions for _other_ words. I don't know whether it's a good thing, or a bad thing. It depends on how you look at the world.

"Well, look who decided to show up," an amused voice said to my right.

I inwardly closed my eyes and begged for it to end. Why did it have to get worse? Why? I inhaled sharply, yet discreetly and turned my even gaze to the none other than InuYasha, the most _popular_ guy in the school who's so _cool_.

Note my emphasized sarcasm.

"Why, _Inu!_" I shrilled, perfectly imitating his posses and fans. Whatever, same diff. "I didn't know that _you'd_ be here! What _brings_ your _sorry ass_ all the way _here?_ I mean, you should be at home in front of the mirror practising your _smiles!_"

He raised an eyebrow, obviously unperturbed by my lame act. I dropped my sweet smile and glared at him. "That meant _piss off_," I deadpanned.

His lips twitched. "I kind of figured."

I nodded robotically. "So take my advice."

This time he didn't bother hiding his smirk. "How about no?"

Infuriating. He was absolutely, without a _trace_ of doubt the most _infuriating_ man I've _ever_ met. I felt my eyebrow twitch as I forced a smile on my face. It probably came out looking retarded and well, forced, because his smirk grew into a grin, and before I knew it, he was snickering like I said something _funny_.

Stupid piece of filthy _scum_. Was he delusional?

"I never said anything amusing," I said stiffly, averting my eyes away from his smouldering amber orbs. Screw him and his intense gaze. I had nice eyes, _too_ damnit!

"Who said I was laughing at something concerning you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Your beady eyes happen to focus in my direction. The possibility that you'd be talking to someone behind me is non-existent since the _wall_ is right behind me. Plus, when would you ever pass up the chance to make fun of _my_ unfortunate existence, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Exactly. You know me too well," he said.

"Unfortunately," I muttered. "Can you leave so your unsightly figure does not visual impair me for the rest of my life?"

"Unfortunately," he said, obviously mocking me. "I cannot do such a thing."

My eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

His eyes twinkled. "Because I love being in your company."

"Inu, you _love_ being in anyone's company as long as they have a rack and long legs," I said wryly.

"Things of which you, obviously, lack. But I'm still here, aren't I?"

I seethed, fuming in anger. This was _exactly_ why I loathed his ugly existence. He didn't hesitate to mock me with everything that he is any chance he got. He pretended to be my friend the first moment, and then the next, he was being a total jackass. At other times, he's being sweet and considerate, and the next he's being a total pain in the _ass_.

He was bipolar with six personalities. I didn't know which one to trust.

Plus, he was just annoying overall. I dislike 'em jocks, haven't you noticed? No? Well, now you know.

I met his dim-witted (but not very much so. . . Fine, so I'm exaggerating. Shut up) existence in seventh grade when he transferred to my elementary school. Everyone instantly took a liking to him with his exotic eye colour, his silky long white hair, his cute puppy ears. . .

But I so saw through his façade. Deep down he was a conniving prune with one purpose in life: to make _mine_ a living hell. I figure that out in grade eight when he began to taunt and put me down. I was pissed, to say in the least. I had thought that he was at least decent, and then his ugly being had to go and prove my ass wrong.

Frickin' raisin. I despise him.

It was just my _luck_ that he was applying to a different high school. I was happy. I did a dance at home and screamed into my pillow from the joy of it all. Finally! I wouldn't have to see his face everyday of my _life_.

But of course, Fate hates me and he transferred one year later. It was like seventh grade all _over again_.

I wanted to smash something and watch as it broke.

I wanted to cry in despair. Why me; _why?!_

I wanted to go up to him and just poke his eyes with a pencil.

. . .Okay, so that's exaggerated, but whatever. You realize how deep my dislike for him goes, right?

"Hey Kags, you thinking about me again?"

I looked up sharply and saw his eyes twinkling as he smiled at me crookedly. I didn't realize he was still there. I laid my passive gaze on his face for a moment before breaking out into a lovely smile. "Why, yes, of _course!_" I said sweetly.

He smirked. "I knew it."

Stupid ego. I hope someone deflates it one day and laughs over his fallen frame as he nurses his bruised pride. Following?

I suddenly found myself pinned against the wall.

"I just can't stop thinking about you," he breathed, his lips just inches from mine.

I gasped, appalled before I blindly began to smack him and pushed him away from me. "What the hell do you think you're _doing!?_" I screeched, smacking him against his head. "Have you _not_ heard of personal space, you insignificant cow?! You _respect_ it and stay away from them when they ask you!"

InuYasha looked at my wryly, rubbing his abused head. "I figured you would do that."

I saw red. "Then why the hell do you keep doing what you're doing!"

He shrugged, averting his eyes.

He didn't answer.

I scowled. I brushed my dress (Sango forced me to wear it, okay?) and looked up at him. "You can leave now," I said in a bored tone.

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

_Just take me now, God. I don't mind. Really._

I sighed. "Never mind," I said dejectedly as my eyes took in the huge room. I was looking for a thirst quencher.

. . . And a reason to get away from his overpowering aura. Why does he always want to be the centre of attention?

"Looking for a reason to avoid me?" his teasing voice said to my left. I lifted my eyes and saw him observing me through amused orbs.

"Nothing gets past you," I said in a monotone voice.

"Aw, you're hurting my feelings, Kags," he said, tugging my loosely curled hair. I swatted his hand away with a glare and took a step away from him. "I don't know why you don't relish in my company. Others would _die_ to be you right now."

Arrogant pig. Then why doesn't he go to one of _them?_

"Really, InuYasha. I don't give a damn."

"'Course you don't," he winked.

I frowned. "Do you have something in your eye?"

"You're funny," he remarked dryly.

I rolled my eyes, letting his comment hang in the air. He'll soon get bored and twaddle away from me. Well, at least that's what I hoped. He should be out there, dancing with grinding idiots as I wallow in my misery _alone_ in the sidelines. He's _totally_ ruining my plans, damnit! I exhaled sharply, running a hand through my tangled tresses.

"_Inu!_" a voice screeched. I looked up and saw none other than his girlfriend grinning brightly at she made her way over.

He grinned. "Hey, Sango."

Oh, and she was my best friend as well.

I know. Weird, right?

"Sango," I greeted, not bothering to hide my pain. "Can I _please_ go _now_?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Ugh.

I mumbled something under my breath about going to get her before I turned away when they both headed off to dance in the middle of the dance floor to an upbeat song. Woo. . . Dancing. Rocks. My. Freakin'. Socks.

"I hate dancing," I muttered under my breath. "Why the hell am I even _here?_"

Anyway, so I walked around some more and bumped into more ungrateful people. Needless to say, I got myself into a few arguments that left me cursing like a sailor and glaring at their pathetic little souls. I mean, _they_ started it, okay? It's not like I'm in a grumpy, terrible mood and decided to take it out on other people.

Really. That's not the reason.

"Food!" I suddenly gasped when my eyes caught the refreshment table. _Finally_. Did they expect us to starve with all the walking I did out there?! Bodies glued together like that was practically the _ocean_.

I marched up to the table and took as much as I could see a shoved it in my mouth. While I was lovingly nursing my fifth (okay. . . eighteenth) cookie, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. With the large biscuit in my mouth, I turned around and blinked.

InuYasha burst out laughing at the sight of me. "Didn't know someone small as you could eat _that_ much."

I instantly went on defensive. "I'm hungry, okay?" I said, my voice muffled through the cookie. Swallowing, I wiped my mouth behind the back of my hand and repeated my reply before proceeding to shove something else down my throat.

I still felt his eyes on me but decided to ignore it. Just as I had learned how to perfect ignoring the rapid beating of my heart.

Whatever, it's not like I can hide it forever.

I swallowed and reached for a water bottle.

I like him. It was plain and simple as that.

I hated him, too, don't worry. That heated argument a few hours ago (mostly on my part) was not going to waste. I hate him and the way he looks. I hate how girls love how _he_ looks. I hate the way he makes me feel. I hate the way he makes me smile without me realizing it and the way he pisses me off so easily.

Anyway, I still hate him either way.

Right?

Plus, he's dating my best friend, so. . . I don't really care. It's just a stupid crush that'll go away in time as long as I ignore. . . however he's making me feel.

I'm the master. Feel my wrath.

Please cue my insane cackling.

"Do you like ignoring me?" he asked.

Wow, he can read minds.

"I'm not ignoring you," I explained to him as if I was talking to a child. I saw him narrow his eyes and I couldn't stop myself from smirking at him tauntingly. "I'm putting up with your unfortunate existence because you are dating my best friend and since she's so happy, I'm _forced_ to tolerate you due to _you_ making her happy." I paused, wincing slightly. "Make sense?"

He stared at me for a moment. "Did I ever tell you how breathtakingly gorgeous you looked tonight?"

My eyes popped.

_What?_

How the hell did we even _get_ to that topic?! We're talking about my best friend here, damnit!

I brushed that comment off. "Did I ever tell you how handsome you looked?" I purred back, knowing he didn't miss my menacing glare. "What are you, _stupid?_ You don't hit on other girls when you've got a girlfriend, you _moron_!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't she tell you? We broke up a month ago."

My eyes popped out for the second time that night.

_WHAT?_

"You dirty liar," I practically sputtered. How can Sango _not_ tell me? No, InuYasha's lying. Why the hell would they go and dance if they broke up? Hell, why didn't Sango tell me, damnit?! "I just saw you guys dancing!"

He rolled his eyes as if asking God why on Earth I was so stupid. Pft, jerk. "We were just dancing as friends. We realized long ago we didn't really like each other in that way."

"Right. You decide that after you screwed her," I glared. "I swear to God, InuYasha, if you hurt her in _any_ way. . ."

He suddenly chuckled. "That's funny. That's exactly the same thing she said to me about you."

"And if you. . ." I cut myself off, realizing what he said. I frowned. "What?"

He shook his head with a grin and I suddenly found myself landing on his chest as he pulled me towards him without me realizing it. I practically squawked in outrage. "What the hell are you doing?!" I seethed, trying to pull away from his strong grip (stupid masculinity) as he began to drag me towards the dance floor.

I realized then what he was planning.

"No," I said, a tinge of horror in my voice. "I swear to God, InuYasha!" I shrilled, this time desperately trying to wrench out of his stupid grip. Damnit, why do men have to _be_ strong?! That was such a disadvantage! "I am _not_ going to dance with you!"

"And why not?" he asked, forcing me to turn to face him just as a slow song came on.

Horror washed over my body as I looked around me. I saw couples making their way to the dance floor and start to. . . _move_. Okay, so I wouldn't really call it moving. I wrinkled my nose. "Is this even _dancing?_" I asked in disbelief, raising my eyes to meet his.

He met my eyes with his own intense ones. "What else would you call it?"

I snorted. "Standing in one spot as people so call _sway_ moronically to the music playing." I paused. "What the hell does this accomplish?"

He suddenly grinned and I felt all air leave my lungs. I gave myself a swift kick in the ass. "You know why they dance like that?" he asked, pulling me closer. I stiffened when practically all space between us vanished. He lowered his mouth near my ear and I could smell his cologne and the shampoo he used.

"Why?" I croaked out, trying to play it off as casual. My eyes darted frantically over his back before my eyes landed on Sango in the sidelines, practically smirking her ass off.

My eyes locked with hers before it grew wide.

_That dirty little. . .!_ She was _planning this the whole time!_

With renewed confidence, I pulled back and stared at him straight in the eye. "Tell me InuYasha. . ." I began casually. "Why did you force someone like me to dance with you when others would just _die_ to be in my place?" I asked, mocking his earlier words.

He smirked, tightening his grip on my waist. I uttered a squeak of surprise, causing him to chuckle lowly as my face flushed. "Why else?" he asked. I met his eyes accidentally "I needed a reason to hold you," he said simply.

I stared at him. "What?" I asked slowly, unsure if I heard correctly.

"You heard me," he murmured. "You're just too stubborn and naïve to realize it."

I gasped, before glaring at him. "I am _not_ naïve!"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you stupid? No, we all know you are," he said, tapping my head slightly. I watched him in confusion. He smiled slightly. "Kags, I've been in love with you ever since seventh grade."

I gawked.

_What?! What the hell did he just say?!_

"_What?_" I asked in total disbelief, unable to believe him. Well, obviously.

"You heard me," he said, his voice casual.

Since—he—_what?_

I didn't even know I started to tremble. "That's not possible," I got out. It can't be. It's just. . .

Okay, this is a dream. I am convinced that this is a dream. Things like this does _not_ happen to people like me. I'm not kidding, it just doesn't. It happens to Cinderella, Snow White, hell—Sango! It doesn't happen to _Kagome._

He chuckled wryly. "You make me crazy," he whispered lowly, pulling me closer, if that was possible. I was oddly frozen in his arms and my heartbeat was unusually loud in my ears. What. The. Hell. "Your smile, your emotional eyes, your scent . . . Hell, even your _glare_. Which I receive a lot, by the way," he added thoughtfully, as if he hadn't just announced his love for me moments ago.

. . . I'm not kidding. If this is some kind of sick joke end it _now_.

Right _now_.

Did you hear me you cheating piece of grubby scum?! NOW.

"Liars go to Hell," I said softly just as the song slowly died out. I looked up and my eyes locked with golden amber orbs. I inhaled a sharp breath after I searched his eyes. He wasn't lying. Oh, God. I need to get out of here right now.

"Who said anything about lying?" he whispered, tightening his grip on my hand. I felt myself tremble. Damnit. I began to shake my head as I ripped my hand away from his. I had to look away when I saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. Dear Lord, how could three little words affect someone like _this_?

"You're delusional," I finally managed to get out. "This'll pass. I'm sure of it," I nodded my head. I didn't know if I was convincing myself or trying to convince _him_.

I _hate_ teenagers.

He narrowed his eyes a little as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked down at me with flashing eyes. Even I had to admit it: he looked _good_. But then I winced. This was pure craziness. Oh, God, I'm going psychotic.

"I had six years to think about my feelings," he said in a clear, but low voice. "Trust me, Kagome. I've tried my damn hardest to get over you. I . . . It felt weird. You were that girl that didn't bow to me. You didn't act like a ditz when I'm around you . . . In fact, you practically shoot flames whenever I breathe the same air as you," he said, chuckling a little.

I stared at him, my mouth slowly falling even lower.

"But that's why I fell even harder for you," he finished in a murmur. He lifted his hand and brushed a piece of stray hair from my face. I was frozen. I was dead. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. "Ever wonder why I spend more time around you rather than my girlfriends?" he asked somewhat wryly as he tore his gaze away from me.

"But . . . That's because you like annoying people," I tried feebly, but I knew I was drowning.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Kags. You and I both know I just love to get you fired up."

_Jerk._

He's confessing but he _still_ manages to be a huge jackass at the same time. It's probably his gift.

"Oh, _whatever_, InuYasha," I snapped. "You say you love me, but then I turn and see you surrounded by bimbos here and there. You want a tip? When you're head over heels for someone, don't go and throw yourself at someone else. _Your feelings aren't going to go away._"

With that, I turned and huffily stalked out of the room. I glared at anyone who looked at me. What the hell were _they_ looking at? I slowed my steps when I reached the balcony. I leaned forward on the edge and stared at the ocean at the side. I smiled a little when I saw couples walking down the beach. That was cute. . . But they go overboard when they start to make out excessively. Okay, we all get that you like kissing, but not in public, please.

I stared at the night sky and closed my eyes a little. "Lord, I am an idiot," I breathed out. My eyes darkened a little when I thought of InuYasha. I wasn't pissed because of _him_ . . . But because of how he's making me feel. Honestly, God. Do you find other people's pain amusing?

"Yes, you are," a voice said clearly from behind me. I whirled around and saw Sango leaning casually against the wall, just watching me.

I glared at her. "Sango!" I hissed. "You knew all along, didn't you?!" How _could_ she _betray_ me like that?

Sango just looked at me with her lips tilted upwards. "You're an idiot, Kagome," she announced clearly. She walked over to me as I watched her quietly. I had a feeling she was going to start talking, and it was going to be _long_. Sango stopped suddenly and turned to me sharply. Her smile grew. "You know InuYasha and I never did like each other?"

I stared at her.

She nodded her head to herself as she focused her eyes on the night sky. "Yup. . . He came to me one day and asked for my help. Why would I say no? And then I find out that he has it bad for you so I'm all for it. Kags," she said, turning to me with a look of seriousness on her face. "I know you like him. Hell, you probably even _love_ him. I can read you." Her eyes twinkled. "I haven't known you since we were born for nothing."

"But. . ." I tried pathetically, "He's a jock . . . He's a _player_ for God's sake," I exclaimed exasperatedly. "Why the hell would I be with him when I know that we're going to break up in the end?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "What end? True love has no ending."

_What?_

For some pathetic crazy reason, my heart began to beat so damn fast and hard when realization hit me smack in the face. Oh, God. . .

"He's always been in love with you," Sango whispered with a wide smile. "He just didn't have the guts to tell you until now. I mean, you could be a real biter," she teased.

I flushed. "Oh, shut up. I'm not that bad. . ."

"Really? Tell that to him."

Yeah, right.

"I will," I said with a tone that I would do _no such thing_. "The next time to see him." Which is never. Because I'm going to force Sango to bring me home if it's the last thing I do. And if it _isn't_ the last thing I do, I'm going to move to a different country and switch schools.

Okay, _exaggeration. . ._ on my part.

"Really?" Sango's eyes brightened. "Because that would be now. Turn around, Kags."

. . . Oh, for God's sake. _What_ did I _seriously_ do to _deserve this?_

Well, it's now or never.

_But I prefer never_, I whimpered pathetically in my head before gathering the last ounce of courage and dignity I possess and turned around. Before meeting a wall of muscles. Oh, his chest. Right. I looked up and saw him smirking at me.

"Now, Kagome," Sango said soothingly. "Do you have something to say to InuYasha?"

I wanted to murder her. Like, right now.

"Go away," I hissed.

"Spit it out. You only have this moment. It's _your_ moment. You own it so do what your heart tells you. And your heart is saying—"

"Sango, go away before I skin you alive and feed your flesh to lions!" I snapped, feeling the blush on my cheeks. Sango grinned widely but agreed, but not before she passed me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"This is _the_ moment," she whispered in my ear. "We all know you love him."

I pushed her away after that.

I watched Sango wave before closing the balcony doors. I frowned. Maybe _I_ should've ran when I had the chance. I mean, now my other option is breaking the doors down or jumping off the terrace. . .

"Kags?"

I looked up and saw InuYasha raised an eyebrow in my direction. I stared at him for a moment, seriously debating whether I should jump before forcing myself to stay rooted to the spot where I was standing. I have to do this. I'm going to jump and hopefully make it to the end. Because, well, it was just _suck_ if I tripped and fell on my face.

"I have to tell you something," I blurted before I lost any more of my dignity.

_Oh God, too late._

He just stared at me, as if waiting for me to finish. . .

_Well, duh,_ I mentally scolded myself. Of course he's going to wait until spit it out. He's a stupid gentleman, isn't he? I inwardly groaned. Ugh, why must I be cursed with this? Why couldn't have I fallen for the King of Nerds, or something? It would've made life _so_ much easier.

. . . Not that I've fallen for him, or anything.

. . . Oh, God. Just _shut up_, will you? My pride has already been shredded enough.

"Um, yeah," I began nervously, rubbing the back of my neck before ducking my head and tucked my hair behind my ear. A sign of my utmost tension. This was uncool, man.

"Spit it out, Kags," he said amusedly and almost tauntingly. As if that jerk knew how hard this was for me. What a farting piece of— "I have places to be, people to meet . . ."

I lifted my chin my defiantly. "Fine, go then," I said in an angry tone. Here I was, trying to gather my lost dignity and last ounce of courage to confess my stupid feelings for this stupid heartless bastard, and _he's_ telling me that _he has places to be?_ "See if I give a damn," I muttered before making my way to walk past him as I felt a flush rise to my cheeks.

_Damn_ him to Hell.

He caught my hand in the last moment. "I was playing, you gullible witch," he said in a low tone before whirling me around in the blink of an eye. And I found myself on his chest.

Wide eyed, I looked up at him. I was speechless. _Who did he think he was?_ "Do you have a thing for deciding people's actions?" I managed to get out, along with a convenient glare.

His lips curved. "It comes with being popular," he shrugged.

"Arrogant prick," I muttered.

He chuckled and I felt him rest his chin on top of my head. I was stiff. My heart was beating so fast I was convinced it would pop out of my ribcage.

Not a pleasant thought, really. I cringed at the thought.

"I can be less arrogant," he suddenly said after a few moments of silence. I was startled. I stared over his shoulder with wide eyes. "I can be more considerate. Charming, quiet . . . I'll even stop talking to other girls," he offered, lowering his eyes to meet mine. "I'll do anything you want me to. I'll be anything you want. You just tell me . . . and I'll be that . . . for you."

"W-what?" I breathed out, unable to believe my ears.

His eyes were smouldering. I knew right then and there why girls throw themselves at him like pathetic morons, and rant on how gorgeous and sweet he is until they realize that they're repeating the same stupid thing over and over again. . .

"I meant what I said, Kagome," he said quietly.

I struggled to stay composed. "That you. . ."

"That I love you," he said clearly. "I always have and I always will." I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. "And I'm going to do everything in my power to get you to fall for me," he said with determination, his eyes burning into mine. "This is different. You're . . . You're not like other girls."

I inhaled a shaky breath. It was now or never.

"I'm already in love with someone."

He froze right when those words came out of my mouth. I felt him go rigid against me and I had the sudden insane urge to start cackling like a madman (woman, in my case). I inhaled quickly before looking up slowly and saw him staring at me. I felt my back grow hot and I wondered vaguely if it was just me or the temperature outside.

"What?" he asked slowly; shocked even, as his eyes burned straight into mine. I nodded slowly. He continued to stare at me before I saw his lips start to turn and a frown start to crease his forehead. He inhaled before exhaling and ran a hand through his hair. He was still stiff.

"I'm already in love," I reiterated quietly as I looked away from him. I stared over the balcony before focusing my eyes on the night sky. I felt him move a little away from me and I had to contain my urge to smack my forehead for his stupidity.

It's honestly _amazing_ that he's the valedictorian of our graduating class. Like, seriously.

"You. . ." he breathed out before he muttered something that sounded like a curse in a foreign language. I know. He was bilingual. What _can't_ he do? I feel so ungodly inferior standing next to him. Just, you know, don't tell him I said that. His ego will triple.

My lips tipped into a small smile and I knew he was watching me. "Yeah. . ." I murmured and turned abruptly before leaning on the ledge of the balcony. "I have been for a while. Even if I tried denying it," I added thoughtfully with a wince as I admitted something I usually don't (or ever) do to anyone.

"Really," he said, his voice curt.

I turned my head and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah."

He suddenly narrowed his eyes as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I prepared myself for the inevitable. "This is pretty low of you," he commented, his eyes darkening. I saw jealousy flash there and . . . and hurt? "If this is a joke then you better tell me now."

I shook my head silently. "I'm not lying," I told him in a murmur.

There was a cold silence before he chuckled to himself wryly. "Of all ways to be burned. . ." he muttered to himself as he craned his neck to look at the sky. I watched him silently. "Thanks Kagome," he said in a terse tone. "You know, for telling me. Because I wouldn't want to seem like a jackass pining for someone who's already in love with someone else."

I glared at him suddenly. "Well, _excuse_ me. It's not like you _warned_ me or anything. Don't go all sarcastic on me and make it seem like it's _my_ fault I bruised your la-dee-da ego," I bit out before crossing my arms over my chest as I turned my body to face away from him.

I cannot believe that he can get me pissed off in less than two seconds. That's just so . . . unearthly.

"It's not exactly like you slapped me and screamed bloody murder," he snapped back.

"What, was that what you wanted me to do?" I asked heatedly. "I'm sorry for being shocked, okay? Apparently _you're_ surprised, as well. And—oh for God's sake, InuYasha. Don't _glare_ at me like that. It's not _my_ fault."

"I don't even know why I put up with you," he muttered darkly.

"_Apparently_ you're in love with me," I deadpanned, managing to hide my teasing tone.

He suddenly turned to me and stared at me. "Are you using that against me?" he asked in disbelief.

I stared at him.

What a _moron_. I swear to _God_, I will speak to the principal and question his sanity. Why on _earth_ did _InuYasha_ make it top of the class? _Obviously_ the principal is a total fool that could not tell InuYasha is a total dumbass that _cannot_ read between the lines to save his _life_.

"I'm conversing with a moron," I sighed.

"Thanks," he drawled darkly before he sort of stared at me for a moment before muttering something else under his breath and turned abruptly. "Well, whatever," he muttered. "I'll leave you to . . . and . . . For fuck's sake," he growled under his breath, probably to himself. It was amusing. He looked at me. "Just forget everything I said, okay?" he said. "Obviously I can't compete when you're already in love."

He turned and was about to head to open the balcony doors before I couldn't take it anymore.

Yes. I snorted with laughter.

I watched as he slowly turned around and stared at me before taking in my puffed cheeks (I was trying not to laugh) and he glared. He glared daggers, people. Evidently I bruised his pride way too much for his liking.

Uh, my bad?

"What?" he sort of snapped.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Panties in a twist, much?" I commented. He growled. I smirked. "Aren't you at least _interested?_"

"You're completely humble," he said sarcastically. "I mean, your ability to not boast is just astounding, really." I saw his eyes flashed again. But I knew he was curious.

I rolled my eyes. "He's an idiot," I stated flatly. "A complete moron, really," I mused, thinking of _him_. "In fact, I don't even know why I converse with him. It's funny, because he's supposed to be _intelligent_," I scoffed to myself. "Yeah, right."

"I can sense the love you share. Really."

I glared miniature daggers at him. "I'm not _finished_ yet, you nimrod." He huffed but stayed silent. I stared at him before I smiled a little to myself. "He's really stupid," I murmured, turning my head to look at the scenery behind me. "But he's so much more," I expressed, smiling at the night sky. "He's just so . . . imperfectly perfect. His idiotic act makes me want to smack him until he bleeds, but he makes me smile."

"Sounds perfect for you," I heard him say lowly.

I clenched my hand into a fist before inhaling a deep breath and turned back to him. He was staring at the distance, seeing nothing, possibly. "He . . . He's constantly surrounded by girls, and I can't help but feel insecure. I mean. . ." I hesitated a little.

"Then he's an idiot," he said sharply. "Why would he surround himself with other girls when he has you?" he said bitterly.

"He doesn't know," I murmured, looking down. I felt his eyes on me. "He doesn't know that I love him. We're always arguing. I always push him away because I don't want to get too close . . . But it's inevitable," I sighed before looking at InuYasha and saw him just staring at me. I smirked. "Kind of funny that I fell for a complete dumbass, huh?" I mused.

"Yeah, since you're a complete genius," he muttered before rolling his eyes and tried to gain the atmosphere of disinterest. But I saw through his façade. He scowled deeply. "Who is this hypothetical moron?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Quite a man you make him out to be."

I looked at him, letting the seconds drag by slowly.

. . . He really didn't know, did he?

I exhaled before groaning. His eyes sharpened. "Why are you such an _idiot_?" I moaned in agony. Must I spell out every little thing for a male?

"Well, my _bad_," he snapped. "If my stupidity is contaminating you I might as well leave," he said heatedly before whirling around, ready to push the doors open.

I slapped my forehead. I don't even know why I'm doing this. "It's _you_, you stupid jerk," I muttered. He suddenly stopped. I stared at his back, feeling my face burn. "Yes, you heard right. I love _you_. Not some _other_ moron, but _you_."

I have officially lost my dignity.

He turned around slowly before staring at me. I blushed even darker and looked down. Seconds later, I suddenly felt arms around me. I looked up and saw him . . . _glaring_ at me?

"What?" I snapped moodily.

"You _scared_ me you infectious cow," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "You are _such_ a baby."

Then he suddenly grinned and before I knew it, swooped down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

Look at the words I've been reduced to.

I was left breathless. I looked up and saw him smiling widely and I _knew_ I was lucky. I locked eyes with him and I smiled at him slowly. My eyes lit up and I suddenly began to laugh at the stupidity of it all. This certainly wasn't how I expected my announcement of love would be.

My laughter died down and I saw him staring at me with a small smirk on his face. I lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"You do realize that you're now my permanent girlfriend?" he asked easily.

I shook my head. "So you _do_ have a thing for making people's decisions. . ."

He laughed. "No, of course not. You'd probably hurt me for suggesting that to now else now. . ." he said, winking at me. I smacked him, ready to snap something at him but his kiss left me flabbergasted. He certainly _knew_ how to shut me up now.

"Jesus," I murmured, blushing hotly as I looked down. I felt his eyes on me. Slowly, I looked up and saw him staring at me intensely. I smiled slowly, knowing that my cheeks were still flushed and my lips were probably swollen. "What?" I whispered, leaning my forehead against his.

He kissed my lips lightly before smirking a slow smirk. "You're breathtakingly gorgeous," he replied in a drawl. But his voice was different. It didn't hold his usual charming arrogance anymore. It was sweet, sincere . . . and genuine. And that's how I know he meant what he said, that he loved me, that he'll always love me. . .

He meant it all along.

He always has . . . and I know he always will.

* * *

♥

* * *

**Author's note:** Ha . . . Yeah. I'm back to writing fan fiction. (:  
**note:** this is also posted on my OTHER account in FICTIONPRESS. i go by **xoxluurve** there. just in case there might be a mix up (:


End file.
